Solving My Heart is One Thing
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: They were two best friends. Then someone else came along...then another secret had unfolded. She's stuck and what happens if she loses the only thing that has made her smile?
1. The Crime of Loving You

The Rain and My Heart

The Crime Of Loving You

Chap. 1

**[A/N: Sorry...but I just can't stand the name Ginerva...help me and deal with it? Love, DiaTheRyter]**

It was raining out. The sweet smell of rain seem to come in into the castle. A young girl the age of sixteen...stood there. She was at the Astronomy Tower watching the rain pour. She loved the way it turned gray when it hit the window. Loved the way the rain slide down...slowly... sometimes stopping. She liked to just hear the drops of rain. It made it's own music...and it made its own scene.

"Virginia?" A male voice said.

She turned her head and smiled, "hey, Blaise." She patted the seat she was seating on. He came over and sat down. She leaned over to his shoulders. She took a wiff. She loved the way he smelled...like a soft mist of rain.

"Lovely isn't it?" He asked. She nodded and stared out the window. Although she didn't know ...she didn't know that he was talking about her...

Quietly she feel asleep and he again would have to bring her back to Gryffindor Tower. Two friends...just friends...always loved watching the rain.

¤°¤

She yawned; slowly her eyes opened. She sighed...the rain had passed and sunlight was coming into the window. "Ginny?"

She rolled over and smiled at her roomate. "Yeah?" She asked with another yawn.

Her roomate smiled back. But it seemed unsure, "can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "sure."

"Are you and," she paused; hesitant, "are you and-"

"_And_?" She asked smiling again.

"Blaise...a couple?" She asked. Ginny was shocked. But not by the qusetion; she always was asked this. No, by the fact in her eyes...there where filled with hope.

She laughed, "no, we're just best friends."

She laughed with her, "alright...good." She let out a sigh.

Ginny thought for a secound, "do _you_ like him?"

She looked shocked, "er, if you don't mind." She blushed.

Ginny grinned, "you can...I'll even put in a good word for you."

The girl sighed and smiled at Ginny, "thanks."

Ginny nodded and got up for a shower. She first walked out to the window. She smiled faintly ...remembering when she first met Blaise.

_She was watching the rain again. She knew Ron would have a fit if he found her here...but it was the best view. Sighing she leaned her head against the seat and traced the window. _

_"Who's there?" A voice said._

_She jumped, "er-"_

_"Oh," he came into the light. He looked at her, "hi."_

_She smiled, "hi," first thing that shocked her was how he was Slytherin...yet...he was so...nice?_

_"I'm Blaise," he said._

_She smiled again, "Virginia, but my friends call me Ginny."_

_He thought for a secound, "I think I like, Virginia, better," he said smiling._

_She laughed a little, "alright."_

"Ginny?"

She turned around.

"Better get ready for class." the girl said. She nodded and walked ot the shower.

**[A/N: I know...I know...another story? But hey...it's good...right? Ugh! Why can't I write them longer? I'm begining to think somethings missing in all of my fics! :( ah well...Hehe...this might not end up...Ginny and Blaise...hehe]**

**Preview:**

"She likes you," she said.

He laughed, "but I don't like her."

She rolled her eyes, "give her a chance!"

"Give who a chance?" A cold voice drawled behind them.

_**Review! :)**_


	2. No Secrets Hidden When it's Zabini and M...

The Rain and My Heart

No Secrets Hidden When it's Zabini and Malfoy

Chap. 2

_**Last Chap:**_

_I'm Blaise," he said._

_She smiled again, "Virginia, but my friends call me Ginny."_

_He thought for a secound, "I think I like, Virginia, better," he said smiling._

_She laughed a little, "alright."_

"Ginny?"

She turned around.

"Better get ready for class." the girl said. She nodded and walked ot the shower.

**[A/N: Thanks for reviewing! OK! On with the story!]**

When she came down for breakfeast she smelled the heaven of the aroma around. Smiling she sat down at the Gryffindor Tower. The girl from her room sat next to her. "so," she said, "how'd you do on your potions test?"

Ginny groaned, "miserable," she grinned, "I swear mum'll have my head for it."

The girl laughed. She looked like she wanted to say something else but someone called out, "Melissa!" So she turned her head. Melissa, Ginny thought, good...I finally know her name. "Sorry," Melissa said taking a bite out of her oatmeal, "I did pretty well...but I'm better at Charms."

"Honestly?" Ginny asked. Melissa nodded, "wow! I am too," she smiled.

Melissa laughed, "it's natual, you know?"

Ginny nodded, "same here...not to mention we have a great teacher."

Melissa nodded, "but it is sometimes annoyin'. I mean his voice..."

"Yeah, sometimes," Ginny said, "but you know least we have more wand movement in _that_ class then anything else."

Melissa grinned, "yep! Plus we don't have to worry 'bout are teacher changin' every year."

Ginny nodded.

They talked all the way out into the halls. "Virginia! I think you forgot something...or rather someone." Blaise said coming up behind them.

Ginny covered her mouth, "oh! I'm so terribly sorry," she said smiling, 'I must've lost my mind," she flashed Melissa a smile. Melissa only smiled and watched Blaise. She was still pretty shocked a Gryffindor was going on her side about Blaise...not to mention liking him.

"You're a headache," he said pouting. But he smiled at Melissa, "and who's your lovely friend?" He took Melissa's hand and kissed it. Melissa turned red.

Ginny laughed, "Blaise, Melissa, Melissa, Blaise." She took Melissa's hand, "class now!"

Blaise tugged on her arm, "what about my hug? Or did you happen to forget?"

Ginny groaned and hugged him, "you have to hug Melissa too." She said into his chest so Melissa couldn't hear.

She pulled away. "Melissa," he said...opening his arms. Ginny wanted to laugh so bad...he looked like he was hugging a kid, "hug me?" He asked pouting.

Melissa turned red again but hugged him anyway. Ginny winked at Blaise and he winked back. She grabbed Melissa's hand again, "class!"

Melissa groaned, "why are you so happy 'bout goin' to Potions? It's hell in there!"

Blaise laughed, "only for a while...happy day you two!" Blaise said walking away.

Ginny waved to Blaise, "I really doubt you wanted to stay away from Potions," Ginny said smiling to Melissa. Melissa told her to shut up but her face was slightly pink.

Potions _was_ hell! Not to mention a little more points loss for Gryffindor. Sighing Melissa and Ginny walked out of the class, "ugh!" Melissa said, "nearly fifty points! Fifty! Bloody basturd," Melissa said shaking her head. Ginny only laughed and was glad to have a break. She walked out into the sun. She had told Melissa she needed some time to think. The sun seemed to soak into her skin. She took in a breath and smelled the rain. She sighed and found a spot that was dry.

"Since when did the grass grow red?" A voice said behind her; amused.

She smiled and looked up, "since you planted me here."

He laughed, "alright...where's your new friend?"

"Melissa?"

"Yeah..."

"I told her I wanted to be alone for a while," Ginny said placing a hand out so he could help her stand. "Well?" She asked, "going to help me up?"

He smirked and took her hand before pulling her up. "Let's go for a walk...I have-"

"A half an hour left," Ginny said finishing the sentance for him, "I got the whole routine now."

He just smiled and they started to walk. She sighed, "don't you love the smell?"

Blaise nodded, "heavenly," he said airily. He nudged her arm, "so...how's your new buddy?"

She laughed, "honestly...she's great."

"Seems like it," Blaise said nodding.

"Would you ever go out with her?" Ginny asked trying.

Blaise shrugged.

"I'll take it a a no, why not?"

He shrugged again.

"She likes you," she said.

He laughed, "but I don't like her."

She rolled her eyes, "give her a chance!"

"Give who a chance?" A cold voice drawled behind them.

She turned around, "I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy."

"Blaise," Malfoy said nodding to him.

Blaise nodded back, "Draco."

"Weasley," he said, "I don't really care but since, Blaise, is my friend. I suppose he'll tell me later."

"He doesn't do that," Ginny said looking at Malfoy. She turned her head to Blaise, "you don't tell him _everything_ we talk about...do you?"

"Er-"

"I think that means yes." Malfoy said, "see you later, Blaise."

"You do?" Ginny said; slightly hurt, "Blaise...even the whole...I can't belive you."

"Virginia," he said, "I don't tell him on. I mean there's just somethings a guy needs to talk with another guy...right?"

She nodded, "I suppose...but why can't you tell me too? I tell _you_ everything."

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he looked her in the eye, "just...somethings...I haven't told you about. But I think it's best to not tell you."

She nodded, "alright...if you feel like you need too. But honestly, how much do you tell, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer, "so?" She asked, "is this why my brother has been complaining more and more about him? Blaise?"

The bells rung, "look," he said, "I'll talk to later, honest! I will, OK?"

She nodded, "fine," he gave her a hug and left. But they both knew she didn't return it.

**[A/N: I have a feeling it's going a lil to fast...is it?]**

**Preview:**

His lips are so soft, she thought. His arm slowly snaked around her waist as hers went around his neck. She pulled away looking bashful. When he leaned into kiss her again she pulled away. She had seen  
  
**[A/N: Oh...evil me! :p]**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
